


Together

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I tried real hard before the fluff took over, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, well at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from <strong>rashaka</strong>: Clarke is having an argument (mom? murphy? jaha?) that gets really shout-y. She's storming out when she says "And another thing!" then grabs Bellamy (standing nearby watching), kisses him hard in front of the whole room, then lets him go and barges out.</p><p>~~~~ AU after 2x08, where Jaha is chancellor again on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt! This actually meshed with another idea I had in my head so I ended up combining the two. Tried to stick as close to the prompt as possible before delving into fluff. Hope you like it! Merry Christmas all :)

Clarke was rounding the corner of the Ark ship when she heard the raised voices. Well, one familiar raised voice. Bellamy’s. The anger and betrayal sounded clear as day, and her steps quickened. The other voice was low and too smooth to be a good thing. Not if Bellamy was already pissed off.

“How could you do that? Don’t you understand just how fragile this truce is?”

“I understand perfectly well, Mr. Blake.” 

_Shit._ It was Jaha. If Bellamy was taking on the chancellor, she had to get there now. She saw them as soon as she stepped outside: the two men stood far too close to each other, neither willing to budge. Everyone remained at their posts, pretending not to watch, but their eyes kept flicking over cautiously. Bellamy’s hands were clenched into fists by his side, and he was struggling to keep his voice steady.

“Was this put to a vote?”

“The council leaders were aware of what was happening.”

Clarke moved through the camp hastily.

“The council leaders.” Bellamy spit out the words. “So you left out Clarke.”

“Left me out of what?”

Several pairs of eyes turned to her as she approached them. She vaguely noticed her mother put a hand to her head in concern, though she stood behind Jaha - _with_ Jaha - all the same. But it was Bellamy who had her attention. His jaw was set in a familiar stubborn stance, his eyes bright with anger. Ignoring everyone, she went right to his side. 

“Left me out of _what?_ ” She repeated. When Jaha didn’t answer, Bellamy casually folded his arms in front of his chest and the look on his face became a familiar mask. _Uh oh._ She recognized this Bellamy. This was the smartass, the cocksure upstart that everyone prematurely expected him to be.

“It seems,” he drawled, “the Chancellor took it upon himself to send a small group across the river. Directly past the flags we so lovingly planted just two days ago.”

“What?” Clarke turned to the other man, outraged. When no denial came, she found herself stepping closer. “Why would you do that?”

“They’ve tested our boundaries several times in the past. It’s not like we were doing any different,” he answered calmly. “And you know supplies have been disappearing lately.”

“We have no proof it was them!” Clarke protested. 

His dark eyes did not flinch. “The group has their directions. They will not accuse them of anything.”

“That won’t matter. Don’t you get it? Simply crossing the river will be seen as an offense on our part.”

“You can’t know that. Perhaps-”

“Perhaps nothing.” Clarke was suddenly furious. “We _do_ know that because we’ve been there before. Our people have been hurt - sometimes nearly killed - by simply _looking_ at them the wrong way. We have to live with these people and we are trying to learn their ways just as they learn ours. After everything that’s happened, you would risk our truce on a _perhaps?_ ”

She was shouting now, her anger boiling over. She would not lose this truce. Not on the stupidity and ignorance of one person. Not after everything they’d done - everything she’d done.

“Clarke, I understand you have been through some terrible things.” The chancellor’s words were smooth, but his patronizing voice made something ugly rise in her throat. “But we are here now to take that burden off you.”

Her bitter laugh echoed in the air, and now he did flinch. “Are you, now. Tell me, have you found a way to bring back the dead? Because I promise you, that is the _only_ way you will ever begin to repay us.” She didn’t realize she was shaking until Bellamy’s hand squeezed her shoulder. His touch steadied her, gave her something to anchor to so that the rage didn’t overwhelm her.

“We have sacrificed so much for this,” she continued heatedly. She met Jaha’s gaze head on. “You should have told us. At the very least we could have sent Lincoln or Octavia with them. We need to fix this, now.”

She and Bellamy turned to go. Just two steps later, they found two guards in their path. Their guns weren’t out - yet. Jaha didn’t speak, but his orders were loud and clear.

“Thelonious…,” her mother’s weak plea sounded behind her, but Clarke didn’t turn. It would do no good. Glancing at Bellamy, she took a step forward.

The barrel of the gun touched her chest for two seconds before Bellamy’s arm shot out. In one fluid motion, he snatched the gun and rammed the butt into the guard’s chin, knocking him flat. He stood in front of her, the gun on his shoulder practically daring others to try. The second guard watched him apprehensively but didn’t move.

Bellamy looked past her to Jaha, his mouth twisted in disgust. “Really? You’re going to set a _gun_ on the one person who’s responsible for saving all of our sorry lives?” His eyes searched the guards, leveling a glare at each one. “And you’re going to listen to someone who wants to take away our best chance at peace?”

Clarke was the only one who could see his hands shaking. But she knew it was from the same anger that she felt; he was trying very hard not to fly off the handle.

“Arrest him.”

Jaha’s voice rang loud and clear into the air, and Clarke whirled around. _“What?”_

“He attacked a member of the guard. That is a punishable offense.” he said, as if that explained everything. 

She gaped at him in shock. He couldn’t be serious. And yet, from the corner of her eye, she saw a few guards move closer. She stepped back and reached for Bellamy’s hand, feeling his fingers wrap around hers. One of the guards took out a pair of silver handcuffs and approached. Clarke nearly laughed, realizing he thought he was actually a threat. 

He had no idea the things she’d seen.

“Get out of the way, Clarke.” The chancellor’s voice was quiet but firm. It only served to make her angrier.

“You don’t even know him. What he’s done for all of us. For me.” She made her case directly to her mother, who stood a few feet behind Jaha. “Locking him up is the worst thing you could do right now.”

She felt Bellamy’s hand on the small of her back. “Clarke.” It was part plea and part weariness. She understood. They’d been fighting this battle for so long. Between the Grounders, the Reapers, and their own people, she didn’t know how much more they could take. But she didn’t turn to him, instead eyeing the adults in front of her. Jaha stood firm, though her mother was clearly conflicted. _Not enough to speak up, though,_ she thought bitterly. 

Now Clarke felt the anger surge through her veins, making her reckless. If they were going to take him, then they’d have to take her, too. 

“Fine. Then there’s one more thing.” 

She faced Bellamy, her hands bringing his surprised face down to hers. The kiss was hard and demanding, leaving no question as to whether it was her choice. After a momentary shock, his lips responded to hers. His hands dug into the skin at her hip, reforming impressions from earlier encounters. They had done this countless times before - but usually when they were safely hidden away, not so exposed. There were a few gasps, and something that might have been a cheer before it was quickly shushed. Clarke didn’t care anymore.

When she let go, she offered him a quick smile before turning around. As expected, her actions had made everyone pause. Her mother was looking between them with some measure of surprise, but more curiosity than anything else. Octavia’s smile was blinding.

Clarke stepped towards the guard with the handcuffs. As with most of the adults, he wasn’t expecting her to actually do anything, so when she kneed him in the groin, he folded easily. Grabbing his gun, she slammed the butt into his head for good measure. Looking up, she saw with grim satisfaction that the remaining guards had their guns out and trained on her. Her mom had moved in front of Jaha, her mouth agape. The chancellor was watching her curiously.

“Brave princess.” Bellamy’s low whisper was meant for her only, and Clarke bit her lip to hide her grin.

She threw the gun on the ground next to the man's prone form. Mockingly, her hands raised in surrender. “There. I attacked a guard. Arrest me, too.”

The guards looked uncertainly at Jaha, whose gaze remained locked on Clarke. She raised an eyebrow, waiting. He didn't disappoint - one sharp nod later, her arms were pulled behind her back and steel cuffs snapped down on her wrists. She caught Octavia’s grateful glance and Raven’s smirk as they were marched onto the ship. She tried to give them silent instructions before they passed out of sight. The rest of the 47 didn’t appear too surprised. If anything, they were doing their best to hide their amusement. The adults, meanwhile, stood and stared in astonishment.

_Well, it was their own stupid fault for not listening,_ she thought angrily. It wasn’t as if she wanted to make a habit of this. But enough was enough. 

She and Bellamy were taken to a small cell, the door snapping shut behind them. There was a definitive click of the lock and then they were alone. Bellamy pressed his face to the wall in frustration. Clarke immediately went to his side. 

“Are you okay?" Her gaze drifted over his arms. "They shouldn’t have cuffed your hands so awkwardly. Your shoulder’s ruined enough as it is.”

He smirked, although his eyes remained closed. “Do you ever stop thinking about everyone else?”

Underneath the amusement, there was a tenderness in his voice that never failed to warm her heart. 

“About everyone else? Sometimes. About you? No.” 

He looked at her with a surprised smile and she leaned up, their lips meeting. His forehead remained against hers for a moment longer before he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He sighed heavily.

“So what’s the plan? You got some way out of these cuffs that I don’t know about?” She bit her lip, not answering, and his eyebrows lifted. “Don’t tell me Clarke Griffin doesn’t have a plan,” he teased.

“Shut up.” She sat next to him and bumped his shoulder lightly. " I didn’t exactly have time to think. I just… reacted.”

“That you did.” There was laughter in his voice. “That was pretty badass, princess.”

Despite herself, she grinned. “I wish I could say it didn’t feel good.”

“Oh I _know_ that felt great. Seeing as they’ve been such-”

“-assholes,” she finished, and his mouth curved up in a familiar smile.

They were silent for some time, and Clarke lost track of how long they sat there. She had the thought that she wouldn’t have minded being here with him as long as his hands weren’t cuffed. She was used to their silences - they were comfortable and unassuming, and one of the few moments that her mind managed to quiet down. Plus, it wasn’t as if they had many moments alone. The few stolen times they did have, she treasured greatly.

But her her shoulders were already beginning to protest, and she could only imagine how much pain Bellamy was in. The thought made her angry all over again.

“You know everyone’s going to be talking about us now, right?” His quiet voice cut through her thoughts.

Clarke looked at him carefully. “Does that bother you?”

“No. Does it bother you?”

She shook her head, returning his smile. “Also,” she muttered, “maybe Lara will finally stop fluttering her eyes and touching your arm every time you walk by.”

Bellamy’s laugh echoed through the room. He nipped gently at the spot below her jaw that made her eyes roll back. “Jealous, princess?”

She turned her head and captured his lips roughly to make her point. His small groan vibrated against her mouth and she grinned smugly, kissing him harder. When he pulled away, he ducked his head and nuzzled her neck. The stubble on his chin made her giggle and squirm, and for a few moments they were lost in their own small bubble again.

Finally, when she thought she might fall asleep right there, he murmured, “Do you think they’ll ever take us seriously?”

The exhaustion in his voice mirrored her own feelings. “I don’t know. But we can’t stop trying. We’ve come so far, Bell.”

“They’re always going to look at us and see children,” he argued.

She tilted her head, looking up at him. “That’s why I had do this. They’re being stubborn and selfish, and I won’t have it anymore. They can’t keep treating us like that. Everytime Jaha looks at you or Monroe or even Miller, he just sees another criminal.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing new.”

“That’s the worst part.” Clarke leaned in, trying to make him understand. “I don’t want to just continue on the way we did before. We’ve built something down here, Bellamy. Something _good._ Something that could be better. I won’t let that go to waste. Not after- after-”

Her voice caught, but as usual he knew where her mind was. He pressed his forehead to hers, their noses brushing. It was the most comfort he could provide in their current position. “I know,” he whispered. “We won’t lose it. I promise, Clarke. We’ll get there somehow.”

She nodded, dropping her head to his shoulder once more. After a minute she asked, “Do you think Octavia found them in time?”

“I hope so. I’m sure she and Lincoln tracked them. Especially if Jaha sent who I think he did.” A corner of his mouth lifted. “Taylor and Kim might be sharpshooters, but you can hear them coming a mile away.”

Clarke chuckled. If there was anyone else she trusted to maintain this truce, it was Octavia. She’d earned the respect of the Grounders in a way nobody else could. Clarke could only hope luck was on their side today.

When Bellamy shifted again, he was unable to contain his grunt of pain, and she knocked her cuffs against the wall in frustration. This was one thing she couldn’t abide; feeling utterly helpless. 

“It’s not so bad,” he murmured.

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Act so tough all the time.” She nudged him. “Not around me. Sometimes it’s okay to just say you’re hurting.”

His mouth quirked to one side. “What are you, my therapist now?”

“I thought I was your princess,” she teased.

He blinked, staring at her, and Clarke found herself blushing. 

“I can’t argue with that,” he said softly. She looked up to see him smiling at her - a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and brought out a hidden dimple in his cheek. It was the smile he sent her way the first time they'd discovered a lake, the first time they'd sat around a fire with all their friends again, after the first time she'd kissed him nearly into the ground with worry. Somewhere along the way, she'd begun to think of it as _her_ smile. It sent a familiar tingle through her body from head to toe. Just as she was leaning closer, the door lock lifted and they both turned startled faces towards Jaha, who stood in the doorway. 

Bellamy looked at the ground, his features masked once more. Clarke made no move to stand up, not even when the chancellor stepped inside.

“You’re free to go.”

“Both of us?” She questioned. When there was hesitation, she set her jaw. “Either we both go, or neither of us does.”

“Clarke, don’t be difficult.”

“I’m not the one who’s being difficult.” Clarke stared straight ahead at the wall. 

The older man sighed. “You know I could have you taken out of here in a second.”

“And you know I’d be back in here a second later after I took out another guard. Or maybe this time I’ll go after someone more important.” She finally leveled a glare at him. “The least you could do is uncuff his hands. You know he hurt his shoulder the other day trying to help Kane and Byrne. He’s in a lot of pain.”

Jaha’s gaze drifted to Bellamy, who was hunched over without a word. When he didn’t move, Clarke huffed and laid her head on Bellamy’s shoulder in silent apology, curling her feet under her. 

“Just go, then,” she said quietly.

He stood watching them for a minute longer before finally turning on his heel and leaving. The door bolted shut again behind him.

Clarke glanced up to apologize and instead found a faint grin on Bellamy’s face. 

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just fun to watch you argue with someone else now and then.” His grin widened as she tried to kick him.

His laughter lightened her heart, and Clarke decided if they were going to be stuck there for sometime she may as well take advantage of it. She covered his remaining chuckles with her lips, their mouths sliding together in easy familiarity.

The kiss was slow and searching, and she savored every second. They were so often a jumble of limbs and quick, heated kisses in cramped corners - which was fun in its own way. But for the first time in a while, they weren’t in a rush. They simply had no choice but to wait. So Clarke took her time, cataloging every small moan and stuttered breath that came from him. Bellamy was more hesitant than he’d ever been, and she wondered if he was doing the same thing. When her lips finally parted on a sigh, his tongue snuck in eagerly and her knees became weak. _(Which was odd, because she was already sitting, but right now was not the time to make sense of her thoughts, not when she was exploring Bellamy’s mouth and trying to figure out when he’d had time to find blueberries.)_

Only when her lungs protested vehemently did she break away, tucking her face against his jacket. Heat crept into her face as she tried to gulp in air. Bellamy’s cheek rested atop her hair, his own chest rising and falling deeply.

“ _Now_ I want these damn handcuffs off,” he said hoarsely, and Clarke felt a giggle bubble up out of her. She could feel his grin as his lips touched her forehead before traveling down to capture her lower lip between his teeth. A bolt of heat shot through her and she struggled to catch her breath all over again. Then his lips covered hers and it didn’t matter anymore.

Here, tucked away from the rest of the world, Clarke heard his voice again in her head. _I promise. We’ll get there somehow._

_Yes,_ she thought. They would, in the same the way they did everything else: together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing feedback and encouragement! You all convinced me to continue for a few chapters, though honestly I'm still figuring out where to take this. Hope you enjoy!

Bellamy awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the door. Blinking sleepily, he lifted his cheek from where it had been lying atop Clarke’s hair. Pain flared in his shoulder before resuming its steady drumming. He ignored it. He whispered Clarke’s name, brushing a kiss over her forehead. She raised groggy eyes to meet his and leaned in for a lazy morning kiss. 

“I think we have visitors,” he whispered.

Right on cue, the door unlocked and they both looked up to see a guard walk into the room.

Clarke scrambled to her feet first, planting herself in front of him. Her stance was defiant and daring, and he nearly smiled at the stubbornness of his princess. Even with her arms cuffed she thought she could protect him. His head butted against her waist in silent protest, but she stayed put.

“Relax, Clarke.” Abigail Griffin’s voice came from the doorway. “He’s here to uncuff you both.”

Bellamy looked around Clarke at the guard, finally noticing there was a key in his hand. He got to his feet just as the man approached. When he reached for Clarke, she shook her head and moved aside. 

“Him first,” she said firmly.

Bellamy bit back a relieved sigh as the key was inserted the key into his cuffs, and seconds later his hands were free. Clarke was watching him closely, barely noticing when they removed hers next. She looked back to her mother uncertainly. Abby nodded once.

“Thank you,” Clarke said.

“Don’t thank me yet. The council wants to meet with you both later today.”

“What time is it now?” Bellamy asked. The room had been a literal cell without even a slit for a window. They’d had no concept of time.

“Early morning. Everyone’s just beginning to wake up.” Abby looked at Clarke. “They will be expecting you in the evening.”

“Excellent. We have a few things we’d like to say as well.” Clarke wrapped her hand around his and marched out the door, barely giving him time to utter a quick “thank you” to her mother, whose sharp gaze followed them down the hall.

“What’s the rush?” He asked quietly.

“I think I have an idea.”

There was a familiar glint in her eye when she shot him a smile. His eyebrows lifted in question, but he decided to wait until they were away from prying eyes and ears. As they neared the ship’s door, Bellamy braced himself for the moment Clarke would drop his hand. It was a natural reaction, after so much time keeping their bond private. And she was careful by nature. But to his pleasant surprise, she did no such thing. Her fingers stayed tightly laced with his as they took the first steps outside. A light nudge to his shoulder and her faint smile that followed told him she’d known exactly what was on his mind.

The camp was just beginning to come alive, as people slowly awoke and left their tents to start the new day. They continued walking hand in hand until Clarke glanced over her shoulder and nodded at him. They slowed to a stop, lingering in an open corner. Her hand stayed in his as she faced him.

“We have a chance to have an audience with the council. Let’s use that to our advantage.”

“What’re you thinking?”

“That council is the only way things get done around here lately. Haven’t you noticed? Everything passes through them nowadays.” She paused. “We need them to start seeing things from our perspective.”

“I agree, but how? We barely get a word in edgewise as it is, and when we do we’re shushed like kids who spoke up out of turn.” Just the thought of the stupidity was boiling his blood all over again.

Clarke knew it, because she tugged at his hand until his eyes met hers again. “Look. The council has always been about equal representation, right? In the Ark, there were leaders from every department, every division. Now we’re on the ground, and only Arkers remain on the council. But they’re not the only ones who live here. There are Grounders, there are Arkers, and then there’s us. But we’re not Arkers anymore." Her eyes flashed. "We’re the survivors.”

Bellamy was starting to understand in a hurry. Clarke smirked. “So if you can’t beat them-”

“Join them,” he breathed.

“Exactly.” 

His forehead dropped to hers. “I love the way your mind works, princess.” 

She grinned, eyes alight. “Can you round up your sister and Lincoln? Miller, too. I’ll go get the others. Meet back at my tent in 15.”

“You got it.”

He couldn’t resist bringing her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss, if only to see her blink in surprise before shoving him away with a shy smile.

Bellamy found his sister in one of the small areas they’d roped off as a training yard. She was practicing some of the newest stances the Grounders had taught her on her last excursion. As he approached, she dropped the spear and hopped over the rope, wrapping him in a hug.

“You had quite the day, big brother.” There was equal parts laughter and concern in her voice.

“Yeah. Were you able to get to the group?”

She nodded. “We cut them off just past the river. Murphy… well, he makes a pretty convincing Reaper when he's been rolled in mud and pissed off. So there’s that.”

Bellamy chuckled. “Wow. Thanks.”

“Where’s Clarke?” She asked it with a knowing smile and he rolled his eyes.

“That’s actually why I came to find you. Can you and Lincoln get to her tent in the next few minutes? I’ll grab Miller. We wanted to talk about next steps. Clarke has an idea.”

“Of course she does.”

They both grinned at that before setting off. When he returned to the tent with Miller in tow, he found Raven, Monty and Jasper all seated inside, across from Lincoln and Octavia. Clarke was on her cot. He went and settled next to her. 

“Looking at you, princess,” he murmured, and she smiled.

She didn’t waste any time explaining her purpose. “What happened yesterday was reckless. Hopefully made a point, but I don’t want that to be the only thing the adults see. There needs to be some lasting effect.” Clarke looked around at the group. “We keep saying we’re not just kids anymore. So let’s prove that to them. Let’s get one of us on that council so that they finally have to listen to what we say.”

She took a deep breath. “Not all of the adults are unreasonable. We know that. But until now there hasn’t been a reason to listen to us. So we give them several. We make our point that we deserve to be there. Our group is not theirs, not anymore. They don’t represent us.”

Bellamy was in agreement, and as he watched the others nod along, some vehemently and others thoughtfully, he waited for the moment he could jump in and nominate her. He was sure it was the right choice.

But yet again, she surprised him.

“It should be Bellamy.”

His head whipped around to look at her. “What? No. Clarke, you’re obviously-”

She put a hand over his mouth as easily as if they were arguing by themselves and not with an audience. 

“You’re our leader, Bellamy. _You_ are the reason we all survived in the first place. You’re the one who’s gotten us this far.”

He pried her fingers away but didn’t let go. “So have you. You’ve made the hard choices, you've created and maintained our truce with the Grounders-”

“So let me keep being that person," she replied. "I’ll be our representative to the Grounders, and you be the voice of our people so the Arkers don’t keep getting their way. You know this camp better than anyone. You know its people better than anyone.” Clarke's voice softened. “It should be you, Bellamy.”

“I second that.”

They both looked over at Miller. “Bellamy was one of the most respected guards in training on the Ark. I know my father trusted him. I think he still would, if given a chance. The other guards listen to you already, whether they want to admit it or not.”

“Plus,” Clarke jumped in again, “this gives you a chance to show you’re not just the rebellious teenager they expect you to be. They will _have_ to respect you to some extent once they see what you bring to the table.”

How Clarke always kept her faith in him, he would never know.

“Also, it might actually help that Clarke’s not there,” Raven said thoughtfully. “Since her mom is on the council, and was once chancellor, it would just look like favoritism if she sided with her. But if she sides with Bellamy, well… fuck.”

Bellamy grinned, as did Clarke. Raven did have a good point. Looking around the room, though, he realized it wasn’t enough for him. He turned to Clarke.

“Alright. But I have two conditions.”

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Name them.”

“First,” he looked at Lincoln, “I want you with me. You’ve already taught us so much about your people, about the land and its resources. But the adults haven’t heard much of that. They could really use your perspective.”

Lincoln considered for a moment. “I will go. But don’t you think they’ll be concerned about… about what happened before?”

Octavia had a hand on his arm, her mouth ready to protest fiercely. Bellamy got there first. “That’s part of why I want you there. You’re a reminder to all of us of the true horror that’s out there if we can’t learn to get along.”

He looked over at Jasper and Monty. “Which brings me to you two. I want one of you with me as well. You saw first-hand the things the Mountain Men are capable of. I don’t want us to lose sight of the fact that we’re all supposed to be on the same side. But I know you won’t forget who the real enemy is, and I want you to remind every single person in that room - including me - if things get out of hand.”

The two boys exchanged a long look. Clarke’s hand crept over his on the mat, squeezing tightly. When he glanced at her, she lifted a single eyebrow. 

_Told you it should be you._

He shook his head but felt his shoulders straighten a little just the same.

“Take Monty,” Jasper announced. “He sees things for what they are, and he’ll be able to keep a cool head in there. He’ll have your back.”

Bellamy nodded at Monty. “You up for it?”

“Absolutely.”

Clarke was brimming with excitement. “Okay. So we’ve got our guys. Now here’s what we need to make clear. Bellamy, I want you to present the case. Stick to these few things…”

~~~~~~

Bellamy stood in front of the thick double doors with Monty and Lincoln, tugging the collar of his shirt for the hundredth time. They were early. He was nervous as hell. Clarke’s voice sounded in his head, clear as day, as the conversation they’d had earier flashed through his mind.

_“Lincoln and Monty will be right there with you.”_

_“You should be there, too,” he said stubbornly._

_Her breath escaped against his neck in a sigh, and she shifted to cover his body with hers. She raised her head to kiss him, and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by a curtain of yellow hair._

_“I will be.” With a small grin, she tapped his forehead. “I’ll be up here. Isn’t that what you told me once?” Her voice dipped low in an imitation of his. “ ‘That nagging voice in my head is starting to sound a lot like you, princess.’ ”_

_“I sound nothing like that.”_

_She laughed softly, leaning down to kiss him again._

It was her voice he heard now as he was admitted into the chamber and stood in front of the council leaders, her voice that told him to _stand tall_ and _stay focused_ and _be firm. You have every right to be there._

Bellamy thought of her as he spoke, her fierce and unyielding faith in him to do this, and it made him stronger. It made him calm and confident, because if she could walk directly into the Grounder commander’s tent, then certainly he could face the council.

For her. For their people. 

When he looked each of the council members in the eyes, he wanted them to understand that yes, he had people, too. And hell if he wasn’t going to fight for them.

~~~~~~

When he ducked under the tent flap much that night, all he saw was a group of cautious eyes before blonde hair filled his vision and familiar, soft arms wrapped around his neck. He sighed, burying his face into her shoulder and holding her close. He relaxed for the first time in hours.

“You were wonderful,” Clarke spoke directly into his ear, but it wasn’t a whisper. It made him smile faintly all the same.

“How do you know?”

“I was listening.”

She pulled back to smile at him and he tweaked her nose. “Why do I feel like you had your ear to the door?”

“Duh. We both did.”

He turned to find Octavia grinning widely. She grabbed him in a quick hug. “She’s right. You did great, Bell.” 

“I hope it was enough.” He was worn out, and Clarke knew it. She looped her arm through his, tucking her head against his shoulder as they sat down.

“So what now?” asked Jasper.

He exchanged a glance with Clarke. “Now we wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot inches forward - Clarke & Abby have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I know this took forever but I hope you're still reading. This will probably not extend past a few more chapters unless I get hit with a major burst of inspiration, but again thanks for all the feedback :)

Clarke’s eyes opened of their own accord the next morning, like they had nearly every day on Earth. The sun hadn’t made its presence known yet, so everything was dark and quiet and at peace. She shifted and smiled, feeling the familiar solid form pressed up against her. Bellamy’s arm surrounded her waist, his large hand splayed on her stomach over her thin shirt. His long legs curved and fitted in the groove of hers as they slept, curled together. The hair on her neck tickled every time he breathed out. 

In the stillness of the tent, tucked away from everything, Clarke allowed herself a moment to relax. When she finally did attempt to move, Bellamy’s arm only tightened. 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled sleepily.

Clarke grinned and let him pull her closer. This was another part of the morning that she’d quickly come to discover - and love. Bellamy had a habit of waking up much more slowly than she’d expected, not as full of haste in the early hours as he was throughout the rest of the day. 

And now that waking up involved her, he was even more reluctant to move from the warm cocoon they’d carved out for themselves.

Most days, it was hard to resist his plea to stay in bed a little longer.

Twisting in his arms, she leaned up to brush a kiss over his freckled cheek. He hummed low in his throat when she did it again, this time to his jaw. “How about ten more,” she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth softly.

Another sigh. Clarke grinned and continued to pepper kisses on his face, purposely keeping them light. Then his arms shifted to grasp her hips, and she was soon flat on her back as he hovered over her. His eyes were hooded and drowsy as he caught her hands and pressed them into the mat beside her head.

“Morning, princess.” Bellamy’s voice was a low rumble as he ducked to nibble her ear.

“Morning.” Clarke twisted her head until their lips locked in a slow, lazy kiss. She wriggled out of his grip to curl an arm around his shoulder and pull his weight more firmly atop her. He got the hint and stopped resting on his elbows, letting their bodies touch completely. When their mouths finally parted, Bellamy continued to drop kisses along her neck. Clarke sighed and arched under him even as her hand slipped under his shirt to trace the lines of muscle.

“You were incredible yesterday,” she murmured.

His chuckle vibrated against her throat and he lifted his head with a small smile. “So you’ve said, about a dozen times now.”

“I’ll say it as much as I need to for you to believe it.”

Bellamy leaned down and kissed her gently in wordless thanks. Clarke nipped at his jaw, her hand on his neck keeping his face close.

“I mean it,” she repeated. “Hearing you speak… it was exactly what we needed. You’re going to do great on that council.”

“ _If_ I even get there-”

She shushed him with a kiss. “You will.”

He touched his forehead to hers with a soft smile. His eyes shone from under dark lashes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

The breath left her in a rush at the tenderness in his voice. Clarke put both arms around him, suddenly needing to just hold him. Her face pressed into the crook of his neck, she said, “That makes two of us.”

When Bellamy pulled back to kiss her deeply, something stirred inside her, and she wrenched her mouth away so the words would tumble out instead of disappearing. “Bellamy, I-”

“Clarke? Bellamy?”

They both turned towards the voice outside the tent. Bellamy’s head dropped to her shoulder with a small groan as Clarke laughed softly. Then Bellamy fastened his lips under her ear, making her gasp and tip her head back.

“Louder," he murmured. "Maybe he'll leave." 

Clarke kneed him in the ribs while trying to contain her squeak. “Yeah Miller, what is it?” She called, feeling Bellamy smirk at the crack in her voice.

“The scouts just returned with word from the Grounders. Thought you’d want to know first.”

They both sighed at that. Clarke's fingers absently wove into Bellamy's hair as his forehead dropped to her shoulder again. “Thanks. Keep them isolated. We’ll be there in a few.”

“You got it.”

As the footfalls became more distant, Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “We? The sun is not up yet. This is all you, princess.”

She bit his lower lip. “The faster _we_ deal with the scouts, the faster _we_ can return to _this._ ” Her words were accompanied by her nails raking along his skin, and she grinned as he shuddered out a breath.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said, but stood up anyways after a quick kiss.

The meeting with the scouts lasted longer than expected, surprising neither of them. It was soon followed by the next round of questions and tasks for the day as the rest of the camp slowly came to life. There was much to be done before the adults could step in and muck up the work. 

The two exchanged a knowing glance.

“Should've stayed in the tent,” Bellamy murmured.

Clarke nuzzled his shoulder in apology. “Rain check?”

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

Still, Bellamy waited until her mother was awake and nearby to plant a firm, long kiss on Clarke’s mouth before strolling away whistling. Clarke couldn’t quite hide her smile the rest of the morning.

Not that she was trying particularly hard to.

~~~~~~~

It was midday when her mom found her in the empty medical unit. Clarke was taking advantage of the lack of patients to do a much-needed inventory of their supplies.

“Clarke, could I have a word?”

Her mother’s voice was calm and unassuming, but Clarke had to fight the urge to roll her eyes anyways. She nodded, folding her arms and waiting expectantly. Abby took one look at her and sighed. “I’m not going to attack, you know. That’s not what this is.”

“Then what is this?”

“I just want to talk to you.”

“Alright.” Clarke dropped her stance and picked up her clipboard again, moving to another shelf. “So talk.”

She didn’t have to turn to know her mother was pursing her lips. “Bellamy was quite impressive yesterday,” Abby said finally.

Clarke didn’t keep the pride from her voice. “Yes, he was.”

“It was well done. The argument was precise, reasonable, and well-thought out.”

For some reason, Clarke got the impression that her mom thought she had more to do with it. She glanced at her. “That was all him. He’s always been the better one at speaking, presenting our case. He had to do it a lot, before.”

_Before you showed up._

Clarke crouched to open one of the cabinets. She was getting tired of this conversation already. Her mother came to lean against the shelf, crossing her arms. “As for what happened the other day… that was very unlike you.”

What she meant was, the old Clarke would never have done that. But old Clarke was long gone. She’d left the minute the ship hit the ground.

She sighed but kept her head down. “It was exactly like me. I needed to get everyone’s attention, and clearly words weren’t doing it. So I tried something else.”

“Bellamy seemed to have their attention well enough.”

Clarke scoffed, finally standing. “He had their attention because Jaha ordered his arrest. For protecting me. You all treat him like a criminal, and the rest of us like children. It’s patronizing.”

“But what you did for him-”

“What I did yesterday was because of _you_ ,” she snapped. “Bellamy doesn’t _make_ me do anything. We both learned a long time ago that doesn’t work for either of us. What I did was solely because of the council’s ignorance and stubbornness. I’m tired of it.”

Her mother’s eyes flashed triumphantly. “So it was your idea then, to present to the council.”

“It was _our_ idea,” Clarke corrected none too gently. “We made the decision together. You need to stop underestimating him.”

“If I underestimate, it’s because I don’t know him.”

“And whose fault is that?” The clipboard clattered on the counter as Clarke’s restraint gave way. “When have you ever made any effort to get to know him, beyond allowing him to stay on as a guard? And even that was only because you needed the extra body.”

Her anger was spilling out, and she was in no mood to stop it. Bellamy was _hers_ and he was kind and good and intelligent and brave, and she wouldn’t stop until everyone else saw the man she did.

“Look mom,” Clarke got right to the point, “We both know he and the others deserve to be on that council. I know you agree. You’re not blind to what we still face.” She took a deep breath. “So what is this really about?”

Her mother was still recovering from the outburst, but her eyes hardened. “You and he are… what, exactly?”

Clarke had no label for it. Labels didn’t exist on Earth. There was no time for it. You were boy or girl, Grounder or Arker, alive or dead.

Finally she said quietly, “He’s my partner. In every way.”

“And he’s good to you?”

Clarke smiled. “More than good.”

“Do you love him?” The question wasn’t abrasive, just curious.

There was something odd about saying it out loud when she and Bellamy hadn’t even said the words to each other, but she didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.”

Abby studied her thoughtfully, and Clarke let her. She had nothing to hide, not anymore. After a long moment, her mother’s shoulders drooped with a sigh.

“I just want to know that you’re okay,” she said softly.

Clarke reached for her hand, squeezing tightly. “I am. There are more good days than bad, now. That’s because of him.”

She let her think on that as they went back to work.

~~~~~~~

As Clarke left the ship that night, someone called her name and she turned to see Octavia waving in the distance. Clarke chewed her bottom lip as she approached. If she was honest, Bellamy’s sister made her more nervous than her mother ever could. 

Octavia fell easily into step beside her. “So you and my brother, huh?” She was grinning widely, eyebrow arched in mischief. Clarke took that as a good sign and gave a careful nod. 

“Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.”

The other girl’s laugh made her stop in surprise. “Clarke, I already knew. I was just waiting for you two to catch up.”

Octavia pulled her into a tight hug, and after a moment Clarke returned it gratefully with a soft chuckle of her own. When they drew apart, Octavia kept hold of her hand. 

“I don’t think I have to tell you to be good to him, but I will anyways. Sister’s duty and all.”

The words tumbled out of Clarke.

“I love him.”

His sister’s smile was like a beacon in the night. “I know. So maybe you should go tell him that?”

Clarke swallowed. “I should, shouldn’t I?” She mused.

Her eyes were already drifting in the direction of their tent. Suddenly, after everything, she found she desperately needed him to know. How wrong it was that of the two people she’d told, neither of them had been Bellamy.

Octavia gave her a knowing look and a shove in the right direction, but Clarke was already running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itty bitty plot update, mostly Bellarke just being fools. because it's finale week, and my feels are out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major major thanks to anyone who is still reading this - so sorry about the delayed updates, but other plot bunnies just keep popping up. I'm definitely going to make an effort to finish this up though!  
> -also, since it's been a while, FYI this chapter actually goes back a little by half a day, when Bellamy and Clarke split up to work (in Ch 3) so I could add in a bit more Bellamy POV before pushing forward to the nighttime reveal.

After leaving Clarke to her work, Bellamy went straight to the cabin where Miller was already in the midst of checking their current ammunitions supply. He joined in quickly, taking stock of where they were running low and making notes to let the guards know. Aside from fielding the occasional question from kids who popped in and out, they worked mostly in silence, until at the end, Miller turned to him.

“What do you think’s going to happen next?”

Bellamy rubbed his face wearily. “I have no idea. I don’t even want to consider it, to be honest. This has to work.”

“My father’s in favor of it, if that helps at all. He said it’s a great idea. Verbatim,” Miller grinned.

“Well, seeing as it was Clarke’s plan, is that much of a surprise?” 

His friend chuckled. “I guess not. But bringing Monty and Lincoln was all you. And it was necessary. You need backup in there.”

“Yeah.” He paused, meeting his eyes. “Listen man, you know I would have asked you, but-”

“You need eyes out here, too. I know.” Miller smiled easily and clapped his shoulder. Bellamy returned his smile in relief. Then Miller added, “Plus, your better half might need the backup, if all goes well.”

 _Your better half._ God, he liked the sound of that. The tips of his ears may or may not have been red as he laughed. “Whether she wants to admit it or not. Just don’t say it too loudly or she might hear you.”

The other boy shifted, glancing around for just a moment, before joining in on the laughter. As they prepared to leave, though, Miller stopped him with a hand on his arm. “In all seriousness,” he said quietly, “I’m happy for you guys. Really. You and her… it’s good. It works.”

Bellamy nodded in thanks. They headed out, splitting up as Miller went to gather a few people for a trip to Tondc in the next few days. Bellamy was heading for the gate when he caught sight of his sister in the training yard. Smiling to himself, he changed direction and leaned against one of the posts to watch.

She’d progressed even past Indra’s high expectations in the past few months - not that the old bat would say so out loud. But it was evident in the way her hawk-like gaze followed Octavia’s every movement, the flicks and kicks coming fast and forceful. She was no longer a recruit, but a leader in her own right - as she was always meant to be. His heart burst with pride every time he watched her.

Boots crunched on the ground behind him, coming to a stop just a foot away.

“She’s remarkable.” Kane stood at his shoulder, his eyes also on Octavia. There was respect and more than a little awe in his tone.

Bellamy straightened a little. “Yeah. She is.” 

The older man glanced at him, not missing his stiff posture. “Ease up, soldier.” He’d been calling him that for a while now, not that Bellamy could figure out why. “I’m not here to argue.”

 _Well that's new._ He forced himself to stay civil. “So how can I help you?”

“I’d like to know your thoughts on the maps the Grounders provided us. David said he shared them with you. If you’re up for it, perhaps we can look over them together.”

After a long moment, Bellamy nodded. “Alright. I haven’t finished studying them, but I’ll let you know as soon as I do.” 

“Thank you.” Kane paused, then turned to face him completely. “Listen, I need you to know… as far as the council goes, you have my vote.” At his raised eyebrows, Kane gave a brief, grim smile. “I’m not naive enough to think that there won’t be consequences if you don’t get that seat.”

"And does the Chancellor share your perspective?"

It took no small effort to keep the bitterness from his tone, though he figured Kane probably didn't give a damn either way.

"We all know Jaha does as he will," Kane replied smoothly. "But I did want you to be aware that some of us are on your side." He pursed his lips. "That's probably the root of the problem, isn't it? There are _sides_ , when we should all be one." 

Not knowing what to say, Bellamy kept his mouth shut. The other man leaned closer. “Look, you have support. Enough that the Chancellor will have to consider your proposal thoroughly. People look to you for leadership. It’d be blind to say otherwise, after the way you and Clarke rescued your friends. I know at least 47 kids who would follow you two anywhere you go.”

“And what makes you think we’re going anywhere?”

“If you don’t get that seat, what other choice do you have?” The thought made Bellamy's stomach drop, but Kane didn’t let him answer. “In any case, that’s not a risk i’m willing to take.”

There was silence for a few minutes as Bellamy tried and failed to gather his thoughts. Finally he just said, “I hope there are others who agree with you.” He gave him a tight smile before turning back to the training. But the thought bounced around in his head long after Kane left.

~~~~~~~

On a hunch, he stopped by the mess hall after making his final rounds of the camp that night. Hearing the soft notes of music floating from the tiny radio, Bellamy hastened to the back, where he found Jace returned to the kitchens. 

The man had become a quick friend and ally to them after Clarke had helped his little girl through the worst of a tough illness that had spread throughout the camp. But for the past week, it was him who’d been confined to bedrest, on Clarke’s orders, after coming down with a nasty virus that had been steadily sweeping through the adults.

As soon as the older man saw him enter, he grinned widely and produced a small croissant from under the counter. “Saved it just for her,” he said, and Bellamy chuckled. 

“She’ll be thrilled. How’re you doing?”

“Good as new, thanks to your girl.”

Well. News spread fast. An odd warmth settled over Bellamy at the words. He stood a little straighter and nodded, unable to help his smile. “And Talia, still as energetic as ever I hope?”

“Got me running in five different directions at once.” Jace laughed. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” After a second, cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck with a large hand. “For what it’s worth kid, I hope you get on that council.”

Bellamy blinked in surprise, but Jace was already bustling about his next task. Murmuring a small thanks, he quietly retreated. He held the small wrapped pastry in his hands, careful not to crush it in his grip. 

The encounter put a small hop in his step the entire way back to his - _their_ \- tent. He ducked inside to see Clarke spring off the bed almost in tandem. There was a strange look on her face, one he didn’t immediately recognize. It wasn’t strange in a bad sense, but it still bothered him that he couldn’t identify it right away.

“Hey. Where have you been?”

He was so focused on deciphering her expression that he forgot about the item in his hand. “Miller and I had to check the ammo supply, and O was training with some of the Grounders and kids, so I stopped to watch. Kane chatted me up a little. What’s wrong?”

She started at his abrupt change in topic. “Nothing. Why?”

“You just- you look like something happened.”

“Oh. Well, I-” Clarke stopped and sniffed the air. “What’s that?”

It took him a moment to remember the gift he’d brought. Bellamy held it up with a grin, moving closer. “Took you almost a full minute this time.”

Her eyes widened. “Jace is back?”

“Yep. Said he saved it special for you.”

“That was sweet of him. How is he?”

“Much better. Already running around the kitchen again. And after Talia.” Bellamy strode over to wrap her in his arms. “He said to give his thanks to _my girl._ ” 

He raised his eyebrows pointedly, waiting for Clarke’s inevitable sweet blush. Sure enough, her cheeks pinked within seconds and he grinned. She tugged on his collar to bring him down for a deep kiss before eagerly plucking the warm pastry from his hand. Settling down with a happy sigh, she patted the spot next to her even as she began to unwrap the food. Bellamy laughed and shrugged off his jacket, laying his gun in the corner before sitting gratefully next to her on the mat.

She bit into the croissant and let out a little moan. “You spoil me,” she mumbled between bites.

Breaking off a piece of the flaky, golden bread, she held it out to him. He ate it in one bite, teasingly licking the crumbs from her fingers until she pulled away with a laugh. Bellamy smiled and stretched out sideways so his head was on her lap. Her fingers instantly began combing through his hair in a familiar soothing gesture, and he hummed low in his throat.

His mind was still lingering on what she hadn’t told him, but he decided not to push for the moment.

“So you said Kane talked to you?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Yeah. Nothing too bad, surprisingly. He’s in favor of our plan. I know,” he said at her look. “I was surprised too. But he seems to think if we don’t get our way, we might just up and leave, and take half the camp with us.”

“Wow. Honestly I hadn’t considered that until right now.” 

“Me either. I hope it doesn’t have to come to that.” He sighed, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger. “How was your day?” He asked eventually.

“Interesting.” Clarke finished chewing before cocking an eyebrow. “Mom finally cornered me.”

“Honestly I can’t believe she lasted an entire day. I’m impressed.”

She grinned, taking another bite. There was a thoughtful look in her eyes that was making him more and more nervous. When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he tapped her lightly. “So? How’d it go?”

“About as expected. Though I do think she wants you on the council as well.”

Bellamy couldn’t stop his snort. “Sorry,” he added as an afterthought. “But I kind of need to see that to believe it.”

She smiled wryly. “I know.”

“What about… everything else? She’s just okay with it?”

“I think in time she will be. Or,” she corrected, “she’ll have to be. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” Her bright smile made his heart clench. He loved her so damn much. Then she added, “At least I know your sister’s in our corner.”

Hmm. “O talked to you?”

Clarke must have heard the caution in his voice because she leaned down to kiss him gently. “Yeah, just for a minute. Apparently this isn’t news to her at all.”

He chuckled. “Of course not. She was always the perceptive one.”

“Mhm.” The strange look was back, and Bellamy struggled to understand it. It really, honestly scared him that he didn’t know what this look meant. He thought he’d learned all her looks.

Right now her eyebrows weren’t knitted together in thought. The small crease in her forehead was sort of there, but not prominent, like when she was considering. This was more like acceptance. Her eyes were shining, almost in triumph, and he wanted to share in whatever the feeling was but he truly didn’t know. 

It was driving him insane. 

When she didn’t speak for several minutes, licking the final crumbs off her fingers, Bellamy sat up and faced her. “What are you not telling me?”

A smile played at the edges of her mouth as she turned that strange, hopeful gaze onto him. He hoped that was a good sign. Finally, Clarke sighed and clambered into his lap, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. He quickly recovered from his surprise to return her hold.

“Princess, you’re kind of scaring me now,” he said quietly.

She laughed softly, pressing her lips to his skin directly above his pulse. It was another few seconds before she slowly lifted her head. “Sorry. I just…” She searched his eyes for a moment.

“I love you.”

Bellamy’s grip slackened as he gaped stupidly. “Sorry?”

“I love you,” she repeated, and now it was loud and steady. At his gobsmacked look, she rushed on. “I just needed to tell you that. Because I’ve already told my mom and your sister and somehow not you and that just felt very wrong. So. Now you know.”

He sat there with her in his lap, watching her face grow more anxious by the second as he attempted to process her words.

She loved him. Clarke Griffin _loved_ him.

With a strangled noise, he tangled his hand into her hair and crushed their mouths together. They were a mess of teeth and spit in their eagerness, and suddenly he was laughing happily against her lips. He pulled back to take a breath, watching a hopeful smile pull at Clarke’s flushed face. Slowly, gently, he eased his mouth over hers again, his tongue slipping inside and tasting the sweetness that lingered from the pastry she’d just consumed. She clung to his shoulders and sighed when he took her lower lip between his teeth.

Then it was his turn to press his face into the hollow where her neck and shoulder joined, listening to her pulse gallop under his ears. Her arms surrounded his neck, holding him close. A curtain of blonde hair fell around them. 

“You love me,” he murmured, his smile loopy and awed. She hummed in agreement. “ _You_ love _me_ ,” he repeated in a daze.

Clarke laughed, pulling back to look at him. “Yes,” she brushed her nose against his. Eskimo kiss. “I do.”

Bellamy was pretty sure no moment in his life would ever rival the joyous feeling coursing through him right now. He took an extra few seconds to commit everything about this moment to memory.

Clarke tilted her head. “Bell, are you okay? You look a little pale,” she grinned nervously.

He laughed hoarsely and kissed her long and hard. “God, I love you,” he said.

Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, relief washing over her face. _Of course_ she was relieved, _of course_ his brilliant, brave princess somehow couldn’t fathom that he’d always loved her. He told her as much, and watched her face brighten like a summer sun. He repeated those three wonderful, powerful, incredible words over and over, pressing soft kisses everywhere he could reach - her forehead, her eyelids, the underside of her jaw, her earlobe, the birthmark above her mouth, until she impatiently pulled his lips back to hers, still smiling.

They sat twined together for a long time, simply holding each other because they could, and because they refused to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a burst of inspiration before the finale, and of course, after. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke was roused from her sleep by large, familiar hands ghosting along her body. It was the same way she’d been woken for several mornings in a row, and she had absolutely no complaints.

With a hum of agreement, she pressed closer against the solid form wrapped around her, feeling Bellamy’s mouth curve where it was busy tracing the shell of her ear. His touch remained light and teasing, sending tingles everywhere but steadfastly refusing to apply more pressure.

She made a noise of protest low in her throat when he wouldn’t let her twist in his grip to take control, his arm a tight band around her stomach. He knew her so well, knew that she would immediately want to hasten him along - so instead, he took his sweet time until her whole body ached, the need steadily building to a peak. Then he gave in a little, tracing a wet path down her neck that made her arch with a sigh. The barest hint of teeth on her pulse sent a shiver through her, one she was absolutely sure he felt, if the smirk against her skin was any indication.

Ever so slowly, Bellamy nudged aside the collar of her shirt - _his_ shirt - the only piece of clothing she currently wore, his lips mapping out an unhurried trail that left her squirming impatiently all over again. “Tease,” she grumbled.

Warm breath fanned over her shoulder as he laughed. Goosebumps erupted over her skin. 

“Always so demanding,” Bellamy murmured lazily. The arm around her waist shifted, slipping under the thin shirt to caress her stomach before drifting upwards. It was maddeningly slow progress, and Clarke nearly tore her bottom lip to shreds before he finally grazed the underside of her breasts.

His touch became more insistent, and a low moan spilled from her mouth.

Then all of a sudden his hands were drawing back, his voice falsely thoughtful. “Look at the time. I completely forgot about the hunt. Maybe I should go check-”

Bellamy cut off with a choked gasp as she twisted and clambered atop him, rocking her hips downward in mock outrage. “No? You don’t agree?” He laughed brightly, sitting up and smashing their grinning mouths into a messy, loving kiss, and after that there was no talking for a while, only gasps and sighs as they came together.

Clarke draped herself over him afterwards, content to lay in the bubble of their tent. “You and Miller are leading the group today, right?” She asked, absently tracing the divot in his chin.

“Yeah. We’re leaving at midday. Should be back before sundown.” Bellamy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s plenty of time before I go, if that’s what you were worried about.”

Clarke laughed and pulled him close again. “As long as you come back, I don’t care,” she mumbled.

His hand brushed over her hair, his mouth a soft reassurance. “I’ll always come back to you, Clarke.”

She smiled at the familiar words, a promise they’d made to each other a long while back, even before their bond had grown past friendship. “Always,” she agreed.

~~~~~~~

After Bellamy’s patrol left, Clarke went in search of Raven. Approaching the mechanics tent, she paused outside at the sound of soft, decidedly high-pitched giggling. “Stop,” came the furious whisper. “Kyle, I mean it-”

“Keep saying my name like that and I won’t,” came his low reply. A second later, she squeaked.

Clarke covered her mouth, stifling her own laughter as she backed away, deciding to give them a few extra moments alone. God only knew they deserved it. When she returned a good hour later, she made sure her boots crunched on the ground, her face buried in the notes in her hand as she walked in talking loudly. 

“Raven, I can barely read this list of yours, can you _please_ -”

Looking up, she found Raven fighting a smile as Wick grinned happily. “Hey Wick,” Clarke greeted. “How are you?”

“Never better.” He pointed at the paper in her hand. “A bunch of that is actually my stuff, sorry about that.”

“Oh. No problem. Do you mind just explaining what it is? Bellamy and I are pretty clueless.” She smiled sheepishly. 

Time passed quickly like that, and Clarke took great enjoyment in the fact that her tough friend was hopelessly head over heels with a boy who looked at her like she hung the stars. Even though she was still trying to pretend not to be - difficult, when he unabashedly touched or kissed her every other minute.

She’d just started to wonder where Bellamy was when Monroe burst into the tent, panting. Blood dripped from a high cut on her forehead, a streak of bright red. Clarke took one look at her frantic state and her heart leapt into her throat. “What happened?” 

“Ambushed… Reapers…” She gasped.

Wick grabbed the girl just as she swayed to the side. “Whoa, easy there.” Clarke hurried over and together they sat her down on a bench. 

“Monroe, please,” Clarke said urgently, trying to keep the panic from flaring. “Where is Bellamy?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’m sorry Clarke, really. He and Miller drew them away, told us to get back to camp. We tried to help, but Tash was hurt already and I couldn’t-”

“Hey, sshh, it’s okay.” Clarke put a hand on her shoulder. “You did great, okay? Don’t worry about Bellamy. As long as he’s got Miller they’ll be fine.” Her own thudding heart betrayed her steady voice. “Did you have a rendevous point?”

“Yeah. Over by the river.”

“Okay. Get yourself to medical, let them take a look at you.” She looked at Wick, who nodded and eased her to her feet. At her woozy expression, he didn’t hesitate to hoist her into his arms and stride away.

Clarke turned to see Raven standing determinedly in front of her. “I’m going with you.” 

“I need to find Octavia…”

Raven shook her head. “She’s at Tondc with Lincoln, remember? She won’t be back for two days.”

“Right, right. Of course.” She put a hand to her head, trying to get her thoughts under control. “Okay. Get your things. I’ll meet you at the gate.”

Bellamy and Miller never made it to the rendezvous. Clarke waited for the remainder of the day with Raven, who did her best to distract her with talk of the latest things she was working on. Sometime later, Clarke noticed a guard standing nearby as well - likely her mother’s doing - but she didn’t care. All of her concern was for the two men who hadn’t yet emerged from the trees. She kept looking up, hoping any second to see Bellamy’s wry grin, but the moment never came. 

Clarke stalled as long as she could, until the shadows began to stretch long and dark over the ground. Only when her mother radioed and threatened to drag her back herself did she finally move, albeit slowly. When the gates clanged definitively shut behind her, a cold fear gripped her heart and refused to let go. 

Bellamy and Miller were on their own for the night.

~~~~~~~

Frustrated, Clarke kept busy with Raven as long as she could. The other girl understood her need to keep working, finding endless tasks for her to help with. But eventually even Raven’s yawns began in earnest, and between Clarke and Wick, they got her to at least lie down on the cot.

“Stay here tonight. We’ll go out at first light,” she promised sleepily, and Clarke nodded.

“Get some rest.”

That was advice she couldn’t seem to take for herself. By the time Raven’s breathing finally evened out, Clarke was restless. As she wandered through the camp, she felt various eyes on her - Kane and her mother, most often. And most annoying. Tired and irritated by the constant supervision, she ducked inside the Ark station, her feet carrying her down the halls until she found herself in the medical unit.

Most of the patients were already asleep, but in the corner a pair of dark eyes locked onto hers. Clarke walked over to the cot that held the Chancellor, pulling up a stool next to him. Jaha studied her without pretense, and she studied him right back. He was recovering from the same illness that had been spreading through the adults for the past few weeks. Thanks to her mother’s tireless care, he at least looked better than he had two days ago, nearly collapsing in the center of camp. An empty bowl of stew sat on the floor. That was a good sign.

“You appear far too worried for someone so young,” he finally said.

A bitter laugh escaped Clarke. “Earth has that effect,” she replied. They didn’t speak of Wells, but his ghost was there all the same. 

“I’m guessing your friends have not returned?” 

She shot him a look, wondering just how much he’d heard when she and Abby had argued earlier over the radio. Surely her mother wouldn’t have done so within hearing range? Or maybe she’d thought he was delirious from pain.

Relenting, she nodded. “Bellamy and Miller,” she said rather defensively. 

There was a spark of _something_ in his eyes at the first name, and Clarke drew herself up, ready to argue. “You pardoned him,” she began heatedly, but Jaha held up a hand.

“I have not forgotten. Though your loyalty is admirable all the same.”

“ _Bellamy_ is admirable,” she replied. “You don’t know what he’s done for all of us. What we’ve all had to become, to survive.”

Jaha’s voice was soft. “You’re right. I don’t know.” She looked at him warily until he continued. “I’m just starting to see what we did to you kids. And I can see you are kids no longer. That will be our burden to carry as much as yours.”

It was the closest to an apology that she’d ever get. Clarke knew he wasn’t sorry for his actions - and after a lot of thinking, she could honestly say that she sort of understood. Being a leader meant making hard choices. It was rare that anything in this world was straightforward. Sometimes, it was a matter of perspective. She certainly had her fair share of ghosts. 

Though his words eased her mind a little, by nature she couldn’t relax altogether. “Any chance that means you’ll tell me you’ve accepted our proposal?”

Jaha’s grin was so reminiscent of Wells’ that she had to smile back. “You know I can’t speak of that,” he said. “Not yet.” 

Clarke shrugged in understanding. “Figured it was worth a shot.” He nodded, and she noticed how his shoulders began to slump and his eyes shuttered. She stood up. “Get some rest, Chancellor. You need it.”

As she turned to go, he called her name. Jaha’s eyes were on her when she looked back. “I may have once harbored some ill will towards Bellamy Blake, I’ll admit that. But I am also a leader, and I can see when someone is acting for the best interest of their people. That’s something I respect.” 

She wasn’t sure she believed him entirely, but she badly wanted to - especially for Bellamy’s sake. “Hopefully you can tell him that yourself,” she said. With a quiet goodnight, she left.

The camp was mostly quiet now, though she was sure she would run into her mother somehow if she didn’t get to a tent. Walking quietly through the dark, her eyes kept flitting towards the gates, until she finally reached Raven’s tent and crawled inside beside her friend. 

She spent most of the night lying flat on her back, staring up at the worn yellow tent fabric as her mind wandered. Despite her best intentions, she kept running through the worst-case scenarios that Bellamy and Miller might have run into. Clarke knew that they wouldn’t have skipped the rendezvous point unless they had no other choice. What worried her was that the choice might not have been theirs to make. The uncertainty permeated her every thought, even though she knew well enough that they were both more than capable of taking care of each other.

But it was hard to suppress the rising panic at the thought of not seeing him again. She’d become so used to coming back to him every night, having him right by her side every day. He was her partner in the truest sense of the word. Sometimes she felt as though he was the only one who understood her these days. With everything else that had happened, he’d been her silent anchor. By herself, she felt afloat in a sea of uncertainty with no life jacket.

Bellamy’s voice echoed in her mind. _I’ll always come back to you, Clarke. Always._ She finally fell into an unsettling sleep, her heart beating out a rhythm in time to the words.

~~~~~~~

When the first rays of sunlight peaked through her tent, Clarke sat up with a groan. She was no less exhausted than the day before. If anything, she was even more anxious. She pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to probe away the headache that was only just gearing up to hammer her skull for the rest of the day.

Raven woke soon after, and they talked quietly about their next steps. But when they exited the tent, they found Jackson waiting with a knowing look, likely with instructions from her mom. Before she could open her mouth, Raven squeezed her shoulder to the point of pain and swung her around sharply.

“Clarke, _look_.”

Several guards headed for the main gate, opening it to allow two disheveled figures inside. Miller was in front by a couple steps, though he kept glancing over his shoulder as if to confirm Bellamy was right behind him.

_Bellamy._

A sob caught in Clarke’s throat. Dark red splattered his skin and clothes and he was limping, but he was upright, and he was alive. Raven gave her an unnecessary shove; she was already running past the others. Bellamy handed off his gun with little resistance, his eyes searching the compound. Clarke squeezed through the remaining guards and launched herself at him without a second thought. He caught her easily, his arms tightening comfortably around her with a harsh sigh. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he murmured.

The breath escaped her in a small laugh, all her worry dissipating at the sound of his voice and the tight grip he had on her waist. “Idiot,” she said, and buried her nose into his neck. They swayed on the spot for a long moment, content to just hold each other regardless of who was watching. 

Clarke finally pulled back, but only to grab Miller in a tight hug next. Then her hands immediately went to Bellamy’s blood-stained clothes. “You’re hurt, both of you. What happened?”

“It’s okay, Clarke.” His voice was decidedly gentle as he squeezed her arm. 

“But all this blood-”

“It’s not mine. Well, not all of it,” he added quickly. “We never saw them coming. Monroe and Tash were down before I could even get my gun up. Our tone generator malfunctioned. All I could think was to lead them away from the others.” Bellamy looked at the other boy, his voice rising. “And that moron followed me.”

“Damn right I did,” Miller replied defiantly. Then his father had enfolded him into his arms and his face was smashed into the older man’s jacket, effectively cutting off any more talking.

Clarke pulled Bellamy’s arm over her shoulder, taking weight off his bad leg. For a moment, he simply leaned against her, his forehead dropping to hers. She gently cradled his cheek, trying to convey everything - worry, thanks, love - in just a touch. “Told you I’d always come back to you,” Bellamy whispered, and kissed the tear that had unknowingly rolled down her cheek.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, hard, before turning to find Miller watching with a wide grin.

“Guess we should get used to that, huh?” Raven came up on his other side, an equally large smile on her face. Miller poked her in the ribs.

“As if you and Wick are any better. Or should I say, _Kyle?_ ” He asked sweetly.

“Careful, or I might add another injury to your ever-growing list.” It was an empty threat, and by the smiles on their faces (and her own), she knew it.

Together, Clarke and Raven helped the boys to medical, where, due to the lack of available cots, Bellamy ended up on a cot facing Jaha. The older man was asleep, but that didn’t stop the shadow that crossed Bellamy’s face. Clarke placed a firm hand on his chest, glaring when he tried to sit up immediately. “Don’t you dare move. I’m doing a full exam, even if I have to tie you up for it.” 

To her surprise, a lopsided grin curled his mouth. “I love it when you talk dirty, princess.” 

She flushed and shoved him - not too hard, she really did need to know where his injuries were - but he caught her around the waist before she could take a step. His soft laughter was like a balm to her sore heart. “Hey,” he said gently. “Love you.”

Clarke sighed and wrapped her arms around him, pressing kisses to any part of him she could reach. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this is an old WIP that I wrote during the first half of the season. I'm so glad I finally got to use it here and integrate it with this story :) hope you liked it!  
> also, starting tomorrow I'll be traveling for about a week, but will post updates when I can!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I know this took forever. Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm happy to finally wrap this one up. Thanks again to everyone for reading and encouraging along the way! Hope you enjoy!

Bellamy awoke to the dark, silent medical bay with a persistent pounding in his skull. He winced, but took comfort in the fact that it honestly had been a lot worse several hours ago. Now the pain had at least become dull, a relief from the earlier sharpness that had felt like pinpricks with every shift of his head. The rest of his body ached from the cramped positions he and Miller had taken up to hide the night before. He was pretty sure his leg was going to be a nuisance for days.

And yet, all of it seemed to pale in light of the fact that Clarke was currently wrapped around him on the cot. He smiled, running a gentle hand over her hair. It couldn’t be _that_ bad if she was here. She’d thrown one arm over his torso, the other curled between their bodies as she slept, her legs tangled with his. It was how they always slept - in the safety of their tent, of course.

He took special pleasure in the fact that she’d made no secret of it right now either. And he kind of hoped she was still asleep when her mom walked in later.

Glancing around, his smile faded when he caught sight of Jaha on the cot opposite him. The older man was awake, and had clearly been so for some time. Unconsciously, Bellamy tightened his grip on Clarke. He didn’t really know what to say at all. What was there to say to a man he’d shot, the same man who’d enforced the decision to float his mother, purely because his sister existed? 

“You can relax, Mr. Blake.” Jaha kept his voice low so as not to wake anyone, but Bellamy could still hear him clearly. “I am not about to arrest you again.”

“You’ll understand if I don’t quite believe that,” he replied just as quietly. 

A hint of a smile crossed the Chancellor’s face. “I suppose I do. We do not have the best track record, you and I.”

“Understatement of the year,” Bellamy replied wryly.

"You and Mr. Miller had everyone quite worried. I trust your friend returned all in one piece as well?"

"He did. Shouldn't have followed me in the first place, but..." he shrugged, exhaling. "He's good like that. Just like his father."

Jaha nodded. They were both silent for a minute. Looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, Bellamy took a deep breath. If there was any time to make things right, it was now. 

“Look, I won’t apologize for what I’ve done, and you don’t strike me as one to need apologies. But I do think it would be best for our people if we could learn to co-exist. For their sake, at least.”

This time, Jaha did smile. “What do you know. I think we have finally found something we both agree on.”

~~~~~~~

Bellamy didn’t know when he fell asleep again, but when he awoke he was elated to find Clarke still tucked under his arm. It was lighter now, and when he looked around he saw others slowly beginning to rouse as well. He tried not to appear too satisfied when Abby’s gaze lingered on them from across the room, but, hey, he was only human.

A few minutes later, Clarke stirred drowsily, and he craned his neck down to kiss her cheek. “Morning, princess.”

“Hey you.” She lifted sleepy eyes to his, gently pecking his lips. He sighed, perfectly content to stay like this all day. It took her an extra minute to realize they weren’t in their tent but still on the cot in the sick bay. To his surprise, even after the recognition crossed her face, she didn’t move an inch. “How are you feeling?” She asked instead.

He grinned, feeling cheeky. “You know, I can’t complain.” He ran his hand lightly up her side for good measure, chuckling when she gave a tiny yip and shoved him, blood rapidly rushing into her cheeks. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely fine,” Clarke muttered, though it wasn’t without a smile of her own.

Bellamy hugged her close for a few more minutes before she absolutely insisted on checking his bandages. By that point, Abby was also nearing their cot. Clarke mostly ignored her, focusing on removing his wraps carefully and checking his every reaction in the process. She’d just moved onto evaluating his leg when Abby stopped right next to him. 

“It’s good to see you in one piece,” she said, and she sounded rather genuine, so he nodded.

“Thanks. I’m pretty happy about that myself.”

He had to fight a grin when she looked like she might roll her eyes. Instead, she surprised him by saying, “You got back just in time. I think Clarke was about to take off on a rogue rescue mission.”

Bellamy caught Clarke’s eyes - sheepish and defiant all at once - and smiled. “I would have done the same.”

“I have no doubt,” Abby said serenely. It sounded like an implicit approval, if nothing else. “Clarke, we have extra gauze if you need to reinforce his calf.”

Clarke nodded distractedly. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. Did you eat breakfast yet?”

It took her mother a few seconds to realize the question was for her. “Yeah, I grabbed some juice from the mess hall on my way over.”

“Juice is not breakfast,” Clarke scolded, and Bellamy laughed before he could help it.

“You’re one to talk, princess,” he said, only arching an eyebrow in response to her glare. With a grin, he glanced at Abby. “She loves to tell everyone else what to do, but she won’t- _ow!”_

“Sorry,” Clarke said, not so innocently.

He narrowed his eyes, but before he could reply he was startled by the tiny laugh that escaped Abby. They both looked over, jaws hanging open in slight shock. 

“You’ll do,” she murmured, and left to tend to other patients.

Neither of them could really stop smiling after that.

~~~~~~~

Three days later, he, Lincoln and Monty were summoned to the council chamber without much warning. All he’d been able to do was throw a glance over his shoulder at Clarke as he walked inside, hoping she understood. Then she’d dropped out of sight, and they stepped inside the small room to find everyone already waiting. The faces that stared back were carefully blank, giving nothing away. When the doors closed behind them, Bellamy had no idea what to expect.

~~~~~~~

It was nearing sundown when the three of them finally left the chamber. They were all quiet, already worn out by the many conversations they’d just had, but their minds were whirling with the possibilities of what was to come. It took everything he had not to bounce on his heels. There was no telling where things could go from here. When they reached the small fire where all their friends were huddled together, their pace quickened.

Clarke’s eyes were on him almost instantly, and even from a distance he saw her mouth open as she caught his expression. Feeling lighter than he had in days, he strolled up to the group.

“Wow, looks like everyone’s working _real_ hard,” he commented, winking at Clarke. She shook her head, trying her best to contain the smile that wanted to curl her lips. He could practically hear her voice in his head. _Be nice._

“Shut up, it’s hot as hell and we’re out of people to train with anyways thanks to that stupid construction,” Jasper grumbled. He looked like he might fall asleep on the spot the way his eyes kept drifting shut. 

Bellamy tried very hard not to look like the cat who’d swallowed the canary. “Is that how you’re going to treat your newest councillors?”

It took a moment for the words to set in. Then Octavia shrieked and launched herself at him in a hug, and everyone was on their feet, their weariness all but forgotten as they shouted and cheered. Bellamy laughed and swung his sister around, letting her squeeze him to the point of gasping, before letting go to shake hands with the others. Through it all, his eyes remained on Clarke, who stood off to the side beaming proudly, her eyes twinkling in the firelight.

Shouldering through the group, he came to a stop in front of her. She gave a small, sharp tug on his jacket. “Congratulations, _Councilman_ Blake,” she said.

“Shit.” He grinned cheekily. “I could get used to that.”

Then she was laughing, enveloped in his arms as he spun her in a circle. He wanted to bottle up the sound and keep it with him forever. 

~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was celebrating for the night, and Bellamy stood back to enjoy it all. Monty had broken out a special batch of hooch just for the occasion, and nearly every kid had taken a cup - or several. There was work to be done, sure, but for this one night, they deserved to have this. After all, a victory was a victory - no matter how small. And this was certainly not small.

He’d just taken a deep, happy breath when familiar arms slid around his waist. He smiled, leaning back into her hold. “Hey Clarke.”

"Hi." Her lips touched his neck. "Not joining in?”

Bellamy turned in her grip. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m a councilman now. I have _Very Important Meetings_ to attend every morning.”

“Shut up.” Clarke dragged his mouth down to hers, swallowing his laugh. He hummed as her hands threaded into his hair and she pulled herself to her tiptoes. “I always knew you would do it,” she said. “You deserve this.”

“ _We_ did it,” he reminded her gently. “ _We_ deserve this.”

She smiled and kissed him again. Eventually she drew back, her hand ghosting over his cheek as she met his eyes. “Your mom would be proud,” she said gently. Her eyes were bright when she added, “ _I’m_ proud.”

The breath left him in a rush, and suddenly he was rapidly blinking back tears. Unable to speak, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. If a few tears escaped onto her skin, she didn’t say a word. She only squeezed him back fiercely, her arms locked around his neck. Of all people, she knew just how much those words meant to him.

“I love you so damn much,” he whispered when he found his voice.

Clarke kissed the shell of his ear, her lips curving into a smile. “And I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of the night when they snuck into the empty council chamber. Clarke shut the doors with a definitive click, leaning back against them. Bellamy traced the stone table in awe, still in slight disbelief that in the morning, he’d be in one of these seats. 

He swallowed and looked up to see Clarke’s soft smile. “Come here,” he opened his arms and she slid into his hold.

“What do you think, Councilman?” She grinned and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Bellamy laughed softly. “Princess, did you bring me in here to seduce me?” Still laughing, he caught her wrists easily when she tried to swat his shoulder. “Because I gotta say, it’s working.”

Even in the dim light, Clarke blushed furiously. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Maybe. But I’m _your_ idiot,” he replied happily.

She laughed and leaned up. “That you are.”

He kissed her then, releasing her hands and wrapping his arms around her waist. Clarke sighed and melted against him, their mouths meeting lazily for a few long moments. Her hands slid into his hair, playing absently with the curls as they stood there in the middle of the chamber.

“Things are going to change now,” she whispered. “We did good, Bellamy.”

“Yeah Clarke,” he agreed, and brushed his lips over hers again. “We did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! :)


End file.
